Invincible Universe Vol 1 5
Yeti roars at them, backing them off. Brit tells the crowd to relax, as they are only supposed to act as security. He talks to Cecil through the earpiece. It is revealed that there is a U.N. meeting taking place there. Cecil says that he sympathizes with those who lose their lives to Dinosaurus and he asks for a report from Pegasus. She reports that the crowds are civil. Ms. Popper tells Cecil to relax, but Cecil mentions that Supreme Leader Cho is there, assuming role as dictator after his father’s death. He also believes that Set had given him alien technology before he left and that he will develop a super-powered army. Outside, Amanda, Black Samson, and Francisco Vasquez stand guard as the leaders of the U.N. enter the building. Cecil goes on to say that he sent agents to North Korea and is surprised that there are teleportation countermeasures. In Pyongyong, Best Tiger has been captured and is being tortured/interrogated by North Korean’s premier. He demands to know why he’s in North Korea, but Best Tiger doesn’t break. He is given a shock and he plays dead. The premier gets closer to him and he bites his lip. The two guards panic and turn the voltage up. However, the premier is shocked as well, dividing the voltage between him and Best Tiger. He grabs the gun that was dropped with his toes and throws it at the two guards. He catches it with his hand and fires a bullet with enough precision to incapciate the guards as well as cutting the rope he was tired with. Shapesmith arrives, disguised as a North Korean guard. Shapesmith releases Agent Hunter whom he had kept hidden inside his body. The trio head to a location to take off the teleportation countermeasures. Meanwhile in Utah, Daniel and Outrun enjoy their time together riding on horseback. Daniel tells of how this helps him recall memories of Outback Australia. She jumps off her horse and races it. Daniel throws his boomerangs and explodes them to stop the horse. She goes to kiss him, much to his shock. A confused Daniel asks why don’t they “ take it slow.” He remarks that the “fireworks” look better at night. Agent Hunter defeats a guard and gets ready to disable the teleportation countermeasures while Best Tiger and Shapesmith knock out two guards. Hunter suspects the super soliders would be there in the tent. During the general assembly, the southern Korean leader asks that Cho cease all military activity. Cho gets up from his chair and the duo report that there is no super army, only dead people. Cecil witnesses Cho kill the South Korean leader and other diplomats, revealing that the superhuman army is Cho himself. | Appearing1 = * Supporting Characters: * * * *Ben Koslowski * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * *Set *Dinosaurus Other Characters *UN Leaders **South Korean Leader Locations * ** *** ** ** *** *** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References